¡THIS LOVE!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: "Este amor es bueno, este amor es malo. Este amor está vivo, volvió de la muerte. Y estas manos tuvieron que dejarlo ir... Y este amor volvió a mi" - Makorra. Gracias por leer.


**Hola a todos**

**Aquí yo otra vez :D**

**Pues hoy quise hacer otra aportación al fandom, con este pequeño y modesto Makorra que escribí inspirado en la canción "This Love" de Taylor Swift.**

**Se centra en algún momento luego del final del libro 4.**

**No he trabajado mucho ni tengo experiencia con los songfics, así que espero que este no sea tan mediocre.**

**Disfruten. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, el crédito se lo llevan sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Nunca se vivieron mejores tiempos en Ciudad República. El oxígeno nunca fue tan puro. Se respiraba un aire de prosperidad y armonía. El mundo entero estaba de fiesta..

... Y como no estarlo?

¡El avatar Korra había salvado al mundo una vez más!

Finalmente Kuvira y su amplio ejército armado habían caído, el avatar enfrentó con valentía y poderío el peligro y había restituido el balance del mundo. Ahora tanto espíritus como humanos estaban en paz. Todo parecía perfecto.

Para todo el mundo menos para una persona... Korra.

**...**

\- Avatar Korra! Avatar Korra! -decían con insistencia los fotógrafos y periodistas que lanzaban miles de fotos a la morena de cabello corto y ojos azules mientras esta se presentaba al pueblo de Ciudad República frente al edificio del consejo- ¿Podría decirnos sus impresiones para el futuro? ¿Qué pasará ahora con usted? -preguntaban sin parar al momento que cegaban a la morena con los flashazos constantes-

Toda la ciudad se había reunido allí para condecorar al avatar con la mayor distinción de la ciudad y para tal fin, estaba presente el presidente Raiko y los demás miembros del consejo, solo se escuchaba el bullicio y el alboroto. El pueblo lleno de alegría coreaba su nombre.

Pero el avatar no se sentía feliz por lo que estaba pasando. Su mente no se encontraba allí en ese momento, quería solo salir corriendo y escapar. Estaba vacía. Lo tenía todo, pero necesitaba algo más...

* * *

**|…THIS LOVE…|**

* * *

La morena trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras las parpadeantes luces blancas explotaban en su cara. Las cientos de voces se entrecruzaban en todas direcciones creando una alharaca que no lograba entender.

Pero todo cesó cuando Lin mandó a callar a las personas y el presidente Raiko se acercaba a la morena con un hermoso collar de oro puro con un diamante azul en el centro y dijo.

\- Avatar Korra, es un placer entregarte la distinción del corazón del mar en honor a tu gran lucha por defender al mundo entero y por ser el mejor avatar que el mundo haya visto jamás.

Korra sonrió sin demasiados ánimos y se inclinó para que le pusieran la distinción. Luego posó con el presidente para cientos de fotos que adornarían los titulares del siguiente día. Pero nada en aquello le trajo satisfacción a la morena.

¿Así se sentía la fama? ¿Así se sentía el poder? ¿Tan vacío en su mismo núcleo?

Korra siempre deseó ser la mejor, la más ruda y heroica avatar de todas y quizás ahora lo era, pero ¿Por qué ahora que tenía todo el éxito que alguna vez soñó, no le era suficiente?

¿Qué le estaba faltando? - Se preguntó vez tras vez.

Mientras tanto la condecoración terminó y todo el pueblo se fue cada cual a ocuparse de sus cosas dejando la ciudad hecha un basurero, y allí, en la misma tarima solitaria donde había sido honrada, el avatar yacía sentada completamente sola.

La morena estaba aceptando que no importaba cuanto se esforzaba, la gente tarde o temprano la olvidaría, porque nada es tan importante. Nada es para siempre.

Se levantó y caminó por las solitarias calles pensando en tantas cosas, como su vida era más fácil cuando era sólo una adolescente, cuando sus amigos no habían tomado caminos separados... Cuando eran simplemente el equipo Avatar contra el mundo.

Cuando todo tenía sentido.

Su problema, el motivo de su tristeza no era porque tuviera todo lo que no necesitaba, sino porque aquello que quería de vuelta, no lo tenía más.

La morena caminó hacia la orilla de la playa, sobre el muelle del puerto de Ciudad República y se sentó sobre el puente, sumergiendo sus pies en la fría agua, contemplando aquel hermoso atardecer. Solitaria.

Su mente lo imaginó con todas sus fuerzas y esta vez, sin reservas, pensó en él...

_**Clear Blue Water**_

_**High Tide Came and Brought you In**_

_**And I could Go on and on,**_

_**On and on... And I Will**_

Su vista se fijó en el horizonte y sonrió al recordar como él la abrazaba a su regazo y observaban el paisaje por horas. Eso ahora parecía tan lejano, tan ficticio.

Él, aquel que se preocupaba por ella más que nadie, ese que intentó modificar su turbia personalidad solo para agradarle más, ese que aunque cometiera mil y un errores, seguía ocupando un lugar importante en su corazón.

Ese que fue suyo más de una vez, pero que ahora simplemente ya no estaba, como si la corriente que lo trajo se lo hubiese vuelto a llevar.

_**Skies Grew Darker**_

_**Currents Swept you out again**_

_**And you were just gone and gone**_

_**Gone and gone.**_

Muchos se lo dijeron, ese amor le haría daño... y no se equivocaron. Por ese amor sufrió muchas noches, por ese amor lloró desconsoladamente y por ese amor estuvo a punto de rendirse.

Pero ese amor también la hizo sentir viva, amada, respetada y que realmente era importante. Korra nunca pensó que una persona pudiese caer locamente enamorada por ella como él lo hizo. De verdad la amó, sinceramente lo hizo y le enseñó un nuevo horizonte que ella nunca imaginó ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

_**In Silent Screams, In Wildest Dreams**_

_**I Never Dreamed of this**_

¿Por qué algo tan hermoso le haría tanto daño? ¿Y por qué lo quería de vuelta? No lo sabía, solo sabía que necesitaba con intensidad tenerlo cerca de nuevo y confirmarle que este amor, peligroso y perfecto a la vez, era lo que le faltaba para ser feliz.

Aun así, su corazón le advertía que...

_**This Love is good, this love is bad**_

_**This love is alive, Back from the dead**_

_**This hands had to let it go free and...**_

_**This love came back to me.**_

Los suspiros de su alma se volvieron en su contra, ya no querían más este sentir. Debía existir alguna forma de remediarlo, de volver a eso que dejó atrás, a eso que deseaba con el alma.

Su mente se cansó de engañarse a sí misma. Lo necesitaba, lo quería de vuelta, pero tenía miedo de que fuera inalcanzable.

_"¿Se habrá olvidado de mi? ¿Me habrá superado?" _\- se preguntaba con timidez mientras se agarraba los mechones de cabello con sus manos- "¿Ya han pasado más de tres años... Y si ya no siente lo mismo?"

Ella nunca dejó de amarlo, pero por mucho tiempo no se sintió lista para enfrentar lo que realmente sentía, quizás era momento de que eso cambiara.

Si quería ser feliz, tendría que luchar. Y este amor valía la pena.

La morena afincó sus puños en el puente para levantarse, sacando los pies del agua y poniéndose de pie como alguien totalmente nuevo, alguien decidido a ser feliz. Miró con firmeza el crepúsculo y se reafirmó que eso era lo correcto, era lo que iba a hacer. Se dió la vuelta para buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras.

Pero entonces...

_**Through losing grip on sinking ships**_

_**You Show Up Just In Time**_

\- Hola Korra -dijo su voz. La morena se paralizó al instante, estaba frente a ella, su corazón se detuvo y no supo qué decir-

Sus ojos dorados la vieron fijamente con aquella mirada que la derretía, su rostro tan perfecto se enfocó en el nerviosismo que sentía por él, casi sonrió de medio lado al ver que se ponía tan inquieta, pero él mismo lo estaba. Su pulso estaba vacilante.

\- M-Mako? -balbuceó ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa al instante. Él, quien se encontraba todavía a un metro de distancia caminó a su encuentro, cada paso la acercaba más a ella, intimidándola, acorralándola entre él y el mar. Si antes estaba decidida, ahora con solo verlo volvió a sentirse débil.

Este amor hacía estragos en ella.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí -dice Mako, Korra pasa su mano sobre su nuca y sonríe torpemente-

\- ¿Tan predecible soy?

\- Somos -corrige- Yo también vengo aquí a pensar.

Korra lo observa fijamente. Él esta nervioso, casi temblando, le cuesta mirarla a los ojos como si tuviese pena. Ver que no era la única afectada la hizo recuperar algo de confianza.

El chico tuvo la misma batalla existencial que ella antes de decidirse a ir a hablarle. La morena sabía lo torpe que era Mako con las palabras, pero con esos gestos tan propios de él ya le estaba demostrando lo que realmente sentía.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -pregunta él en tono disperso mientras termina la frase aclarando su garganta-

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- De ti, de mi... De nosotros -la morena abre sus ojos de par en par y él la mira con ojos desesperanzados, no sabiendo que esperar. Se habían equivocado tanto antes que ya no sabía si realmente merecían seguir intentando, pero esa llama interna les decía que no podía acabarse todavía-

Korra se sentó de nuevo en el muelle e introdujo sus pies en el agua, Mako eventualmente hizo lo mismo y permanecieron callados por unos instantes.

\- Nosotros ya no existe -suspira ella con decepción mientras baja la mirada, él se atreve a tomarla del mentón cariñosamente y levanta su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encuentran-

\- Entonces por qué te ves tan afectada? -inquiere en ese tono tan neutral suyo- ¿Será que no quieres dejarlo ir?

Ella desvía la mirada y le da la espalda por unos segundos mientras dice.

\- Tal vez, pero de qué sirve? Ya lo hemos intentado antes y no ha funcionado

Mako suspira para sí.

\- Lo sé, pero quizás esta vez sí funcione.

\- ¿Qué haría que fuera diferente ahora? -cuestiona ella mirándolo a los ojos-

\- Que esta vez estoy seguro de lo que siento, nunca mi mente estuvo tan clara. -responde él con esas sencillas palabras-

\- Pero en el pasado...

\- En el pasado éramos solo niños jugando a amarse -interrumpe él- No sabíamos lo que el amor significaba, seguíamos tan enfocados en nosotros que olvidábamos que era importante pensar en el otro. Además tú tenías toda la presión de ser el avatar sobre tus hombros... Pero ahora es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente?

\- Porque yo he crecido, tú también has crecido. He llegado a conocerte mejor, si antes sentía admiración por la chica que quería conquistar al mundo, hoy puedo decir que me he enamorado de la mujer que consiguió lo que soñaba.

Korra quería ceder, quería entregarse, quería abrir sus brazos y dejarse llevar, pero no era tan fácil. El amor, este amor ya le había dejado algunas marcas y aunque deseaba con locura volver a sentir la intensidad de amar y ser amada...

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Mako, que parecían tan perfectas, no podía dejar de pensar en que...

_**This Love is good, this love is bad**_

_**This love is alive, Back from the dead**_

_**These hands had to let it go free and...**_

_**This love came back to me.**_

Korra miró a Mako con sinceridad, él se encogió de hombros inocentemente, acababa de decir todo lo que llevaba dentro, ahora solo esperaba nervioso la respuesta de ella.

\- No sé que decir... -suspira con desgano-

\- Qué te dice el corazón?

\- No sé si pueda confiar en su voz -responde para luego verlo a los ojos y decir- Mako, tengo miedo.

Él la abrazó fuertemente y ella encajó su rostro en el pecho de Mako. Él la cubrió con sus brazos de manera protectora, como solía hacerlo siempre y ella, aunque luchaba por parecer firme, este amor siempre la derribaba.

_**This love left a permanent mark**_

_**This love is glowing in the dark**_

_**These hands had to let it go free and...**_

_**This love came back to me.**_

¿Por qué sólo en sus brazos se sentía así de protegida? ¿Por qué sólo el sonido de su voz la lograba tranquilizar? ¿Qué tenía su presencia que la sedaba? Él era como un veneno, dulce veneno, que corroía todos sus huesos haciéndola parecer débil. ¿Por qué algo tan malsano, tan cruel y malo la hacía sentirse completa?

Este amor estaba acabando con su entero ser y ella como masoquista, dejaba que el veneno siguiera dañándola.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estuvo a punto de ceder, pero esas imágenes volvieron a su mente. Esas imágenes que detestaba tanto, esos momentos difíciles en los cuales se dijeron cosas que no debían, cuando en vez de confiar en el otro preferían clavarse puñales, esas discusiones eternas y luego los días sin hablarse. ¿Estaba dispuesta a sufrir por ese amor otra vez?

Ella quería ser feliz, pero no de ese modo.

\- No puedo -dice ella antes de despegarse del agarre de Mako y de sacar sus pies del agua, levantándose y marchándose sin más, pero Mako la detiene-

\- Korra...

\- Mako... Solo no puedo.

\- ¿Qué no puedes? -pregunta frustrado. Ya él le había dado todo lo que tenía, su entero ser lo había dado sin reservas, sabía que una parte de ese "Nosotros" todavía estaba viva, latiendo en algún lado. Pero la morena parecía ser la que no podía más con ese sentir.

Lloró una lágrima antes de voltearse y contestarle molesta.

\- ALÉJATE DE MI! ¿No ves que tu amor me hace daño? Me duele verte, me duele hablarte, me duele amarte tanto... Odio que sea tan difícil tan solo dejar de pensar en ti... No eres bueno para mi, Mako ¡Solo Vete!

\- No digas eso, por favor -rogó él mientras la tomaba del rostro. Los ojos llorosos de la morena contemplaron el rostro conmovido del cejas arqueadas, él también estaba a punto de ceder- No quiero dañarte, pero tampoco quiero dejarte ir. ¡Soy así de egoísta! Cuando se trata de ti, no me importa serlo-le reclama- Y no importa lo que pase, lucharé por que esto funcione.

Korra lo sigue viendo sin saber qué responder, su mente seguía evaluando todas las posibilidades, aunque en su corazón, solo había una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? -replica- ¿Qué no ves que solo me haces daño? No quiero sentirme así

Mako la toma de la cintura con fuerza y la aprieta a él haciendo que ambos se pegaran el uno al otro y se vieran de frente, a centímetros, solo a centímetros del otro.

\- Dime que no me amas y te dejaré en paz. Dime que no te estás consumiendo por dentro al igual que yo. Dime que aún después de tenerlo todo te sigues sintiendo vacía, dime que todo lo que te dice tu corazón es una mentira... y me iré.

\- No, no es mentira -responde ella perdida en la mirada de Mako-

\- Entones no tengas miedo Korra, este amor puede ser bueno o puede ser malo, eso lo decidiremos nosotros. -declaró-

_**Your Kiss, my cheek**_

_**I watched you leave**_

_**Your Smile, my ghost**_

_**I fell to my knees**_

_**When you're young you just run**_

_**But you come back**_

_**... To what you need.**_

¿Y si todo era verdad? ¿Y si solo había que atreverse? Tal vez estuvo viendo el lado negativo todo el tiempo. Luego de tres años de estar separados, ella pudo aprender que aunque no estaban juntos, él se seguía preocupando por ella y su bienestar, la apoyó en todo y se sintió destrozado cuando ella lo estuvo. No conoció nunca a nadie tan leal.

Si todo eso lo lograron sin estar juntos ¿Por qué no podrían lograr más cosas ahora? Tal vez este amor no estaba tan muerto como ella pensaba.

\- Siempre serás mi debilidad Mako -responde ella- la razón por la que caiga, la razón por la que me desmorone por completo. Pero también eres la única parte de mi que no puedo dejar de lado, la parte que me completa, que me hace sentir viva. Si este amor es peligroso, yo quiero este peligro.

Mako sonríe y conmovido toma el rostro de la morena y la besa con ternura y suavidad. Sus ojos se cerraron y dejaron salir cada uno una lágrima que rodó por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en tres años podían sentir como ese vacío se volvía a llenar, como esa soledad se esfumaba.

No sabían cómo encararían el futuro o los problemas, solo sabían que los unía este sentimiento que no podía ser ignorado ni dejado atrás. Tantos errores les sirvieron para aprender, madurar y entender mejor las situaciones del otro, ahora era momento de aceptar que no podían estar separados. Si la vida los iba a golpear por la decisión que acaban de tomar, recibirían gustosos esos golpes.

Mako tomó de la cintura a Korra y profundizó ese beso, salvaje beso que llevaba esperando tres años para ser dado. Ella lo recibió con hambre mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, no les importaba el pasado ni mucho menos el futuro. Solo les importaba el presente. Este presente.

Y ambos recordaron que...

_**This Love is good, this love is bad**_

_**This love is alive, Back from the dead**_

_**These hands had to let it go free and...**_

_**This love came back to me.**_

_**This love left a permanent mark**_

_**This love is glowing in the dark**_

_**These hands had to let it go free and...**_

_**This love came back to me.**_

Algo como eso, simplemente...

... No se puede olvidar.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**O.O *Los mira atentamente***

**Y bueno.. ¿Les gustó? Espero no haya quedado tan mal xD**

**Gracias por pasarse a leer, ahora podrían decirme qué les pareció en un review?**

**Acepto tomatazos, pedradas, latigazos y explosiones. Lo que gusten :)**

**Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, felices fiestas.**

**:)**


End file.
